Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me
}} Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (lançado internacionalmente como Twin Peaks: The Movie) é um filme de suspense psicológico Americano de 1992 dirigido por David Lynch e escrito por Lynch e Robert Engels. O filme pode ser visto tanto como um prólogo como como um epílogo da série de televisão Twin Peaks, criada por Lynch e Mark Frost. O filme gira em torno da investigação sobre o assassinato de Teresa Banks (Pamela Gidley) e os últimos sete dias na vida de Laura Palmer (Sheryl Lee), uma popular estudante do ensino médio na fictícia cidade de Twin Peaks, das quais esses dois assassinatos conectados são os mistérios centrais da série de televisão. Além disso, a complicada narrativa do filme referencia - e esclarece - o destino do Agente Dale Cooper (Kyle MacLachlan) no final da série. Assim, o filme é muitas vezes considerado um prólogo - no entanto, ele também possui características mais típicas de uma sequência. A maioria do elenco de televisão retornou para o filme, com as notáveis exceções sendo Lara Flynn Boyle, a qual se recusou a retornar como a melhor amiga de Laura, Donna Hayward (ela foi substituída por Moira Kelly), e Sherilyn Fenn, devido a conflitos de horário. Além disso, Kyle MacLachlan, o qual estrelou como o Agente Especial Dale Cooper na série de TV, estava relutante em retornar por medo de ficar conhecido apenas como o personagem, então sua presença no filme foi menor do que o planejado originalmente. Fire Walk with Me foi recebido no Festival de Cannes de 1992 com vaias da platéia e recebeu críticas negativas nos Estados Unidos. O filme teve um fraco desempenho nos Estados Unidos em bilheteria, em parte porque foi lançado quase um ano depois que a série de televisão havia sido cancelada (devido a um declínio de audiência na segunda temporada), parcialmente devido à sua incompreensibilidade para quem nunca havia assisitdo a série e o fato de que o filme só apelava a um subconjunto dos fãs da série Twin Peaks. No entanto, o filme foi um sucesso comercial no Japão. História Gordon Cole chama o Agente Chester Desmond enquanto ele estava prendendo duas prostitutas e um motorista de ônibus escolar em Fargo. Ele coloca Chet no caso do misterioso assassinato de Teresa Banks na cidade de Deer Meadow. Cole apresenta Chester a seu novo parceiro, Sam Stanley, e eles recebem pistas de Lil, a Dançarina. Após algumas dificuldades com a polícia local, Desmond e Stanley eventualmente checam o corpo de Teresa em um necrotério, percebendo que o anel dela estava faltando e que uma letra "T" foi colocada sob a unha do seu dedo. Desmond e Stanley descobrem sobre o passado da vítima com os moradores da cidade no Hap's, onde Teresa trabalhou por um mês. Eles então investigam o Estacionamento de Trailer Fat Trout de Carl Rodd, onde Teresa vivia. Stanley parte de Deer Meadow após terminar sua parte da investigação, enquanto Desmond fica para trás. Desmond encontra o anel de Teresa em uma pilha de terra sob o trailer dos Chalfonts, mas acaba desaparecendo e nunca mais é visto. Enquanto isso, no dia 6 de Fevereiro, no mesmo momento na sede do FBI na Filadélfia, o agente Phillip Jeffries reaparece após estar desaparecido há quase dois anos. Ele conta a Gordon sobre os eventos que viu, acrescentando que não deviam falar sobre Judy. Ele se recorda da reunião na sala acima da loja de conveniência do Homem de Outro Lugar, BOB, Sra. Chalfont, seu neto, o Homem Saltitante, dois Madeireiros e o Eletricista. Jeffries desaparece do nada, e o Agente Dale Cooper é enviado para Deer Meadow para investigar o desaparecimento de Desmond no parque. Enquanto estava lá, Cooper vê as palavras "Let's Rock" no pára-brisa do carro de Desmond. As pistas do assassinato de Teresa Banks acabam levando a um beco sem saída. como Laura Palmer, Ray Wise como Leland Palmer e Grace Zabriskie como Sarah Palmer.]] Cooper, no entanto, está certo de que o assassino irá tacar novamente. Um ano depois, em Twin Peaks, sete dias antes de seu assassinato, Laura Palmer vai para a escola com Donna Hayward. Lá, Laura cheira cocaína e sai com James Hurley. Depois da escola, Laura conversa com Donna sobre a diferença entre Hurley e o atual namorado de Laura, Bobby Briggs. Em casa, Laura percebe que há páginas faltando em seu diário secreto, e vai contar ao seu amigo Harold Smith sobre essas páginas, dizendo que foi BOB quem fez isso, mas acaba ficando brava com Harold por ele não acreditar que BOB exista. Laura então dá seu diário para Harold. Enquanto isso, o Agente Cooper diz ao Agente do FBI Albert Rosenfield que acredita que o assassino irá atacar novamente e descreve a aparência de quem ele acredita que será a vítima. Durante sua entrega de refeições nos domicílios, Laura vê a Sra. Chalfont e seu neto. A Sra. Chalfont dá a Laura uma pintura, e seu neto informa a Laura que o "homem atrás da máscara" está no quarto dela. Laura deixa Shelly Johnson entregar as refeições restantes e retorna para casa, onde ela vê BOB. Enquanto Laura corre para fora aterrorizada, ela vê seu pai Leland sair da casa. Laura então percebe que seu pai poderia ser o BOB. Quando a família Palmer está prestes a comer, Leland ameaça Laura sobre suas mãos sujas e questiona-a sobre seus "amantes". Mais tarde, prestes a ir para a cama, Laura pendura o quadro que recebeu da Sra. Chalfont. Ela sonha com Cooper entrando no Salão Negro e o Homem de Outro Lugar dizendo a Cooper que ele é "o braço" e ele soa como um som de um Grito Indinao. O Homem de Outro Lugar mostra a Cooper o anel que Teresa Banks tinha, e Cooper diz a Laura para não pegar o anel. Laura acorda, encontrando Annie Blackburn ao seu lado na cama, coberta de sangue, e Annie diz a Laura que "o bom Dale" (Cooper) está preso no Salão Negro, que ele não pode sair, e que ela devia escrever isso em seu diário. Laura vê o anel em sua mão. Ela então acorda de manhã, e o anel desaparece de sua mão. Enquanto isso, Bobby, Leo e Jacques Renault discutem a conta das drogas. Laura está pronta para ir para o Bang Bang Bar quando Donna lhe diz que ela deseja acompanhá-la, mas Laura diz que não ela está convidada. Quando Laura está prestes a entrar no bar, ela encontra a Mulher do Tronco, a qual dá uma mensagem enigmática para Laura. Dentro do bar, Jacques Renault apresenta Laura a dois homens. O grupo está prestes a sair para o Power and the Glory na fronteira Canadense para fazer sexo, mas Donna aparece e quer ir junto também. Dentro do Power and the Glory, Laura discute o assassinato de Teresa Banks com Ronette Pulaski, enquanto recebe sexo oral de um dos homens. Laura então vê Donna sem camisa, utilizando sua roupa, junto com o outro homem, e acaba ficando agitada e a leva para casa. Na manhã seguinte, Laura diz a Donna que ela não quer que Donna se torne como ela. Leland chega e leva Laura para casa. No caminho para casa, MIKE (o homem de um braço) grita loucamente com Leland e Laura, gritando para Leland que "o fio será rasgado" e mostrando o anel de Teresa para Laura. Leland para em um estacionamento de posto de gasolina para se recompor, então recorda seu caso com Teresa e do assassinato dela em suas mãos. Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Laura percebe que o anel que ela viu foi o mesmo de seu sonho. Na noite seguinte, Laura e Bobby usam cocaína na floresta, e Jacques envia um mensageiro de drogas carregando uma enorme quantidade de cocaína. O mensageiro tira uma arma, mas Bobby atira nele e tenta inutilmente enterrá-lo enquanto Laura ria histericamente. Na manhã seguinte, James está preocupado com Laura tomando tantas drogas. Naquela noite, BOB vem pela janela de Laura e começa a estuprá-la. Ela percebe que BOB é Leland, e pede a Leland para ficar longe dela na manhã seguinte. Perturbada com a realização de que seu pai é realmente BOB, e tendo ficado sem cocaína, Laura não consegue se concentrar na escola. Mais tarde, Laura se recusa a fazer sexo com Bobby, e ele finalmente percebe que Laura estava usando ele apenas para conseguir cocaína. O anjo na pintura de Laura então desaparece. James e Laura vão para o bosque para namorar, mas ela diz a James que "sua Laura" se foi. Gritando que ela o ama, Laura foge de James para o bosque. Laura encontra Ronette, Jacques e Leo Johnson, e eles fazem uma orgia na cabana de Jacques, enquanto Leland espiava do lado de fora. Jacques então amarra Laura. Quando Jacques sai da cabana, Leland o ataca, e Leo foge em pânico. Leland então leva Laura e Ronette para um vagão de trem. Enquanto isso, MIKE percebe que BOB/Leland está prestes a matar novamente, e corre atrás dele. BOB/Leland pega um espelho e diz que vai matar Laura se ela não deixá-lo entrar dentro dela. MIKE tenta entrar no vagão, e quando Leland vê Ronette tentando deixá-lo entrar, ele a nocauteia e a chuta para fora do vagão. MIKE solta o anel de Teresa enquanto foge do local. Laura então pega o anel e o coloca em seu dedo, impedindo BOB de entrar dentro dela. Irritado por não poder mais a possuir, ele a apunhala brutalmente até a morte. BOB/Leland então despeja o corpo de Laura no lago. Enquanto seu cadáver se afasta, BOB/Leland entra no Salão Negro, onde ele encontra MIKE e o Homem de Outro Lugar (o qual está sentado no lado esquerdo de MIKE, como o referido "braço"). Eles dizem a BOB que querem sua Garmonbozia ("dor e tristeza"). BOB a devolve na forma de sangue. O espírito de Laura mais tarde aparece no Salão Negro e nota o Agente Cooper ao seu lado, o qual coloca a mão em seu ombro. De repente, seu anjo aparece, e ela começa a chorar, e então a rir. Elenco Estrelando *Sheryl Lee como Laura Palmer *Ray Wise como Leland Palmer *Mädchen Amick como Shelly Johnson *Dana Ashbrook como Bobby Briggs *Phoebe Augustine como Ronette Pulaski *David Bowie como Phillip Jeffries *Eric DaRe como Leo Johnson *Miguel Ferrer como Albert Rosenfeld *Pamela Gidley como Teresa Banks *Heather Graham como Annie Blackburn *Chris Isaak como Agente Especial Chester Desmond *Moira Kelly como Donna Hayward *Peggy Lipton como Norma Jennings *David Lynch como Gordon Cole *James Marshall como James Hurley *Jürgen Prochnow como Madeireiro *Harry Dean Stanton como Carl Rodd *Kiefer Sutherland como Sam Stanley *Lenny Von Dohlen como Harold Smith *Grace Zabriskie como Sarah Palmer *Kyle MacLachlan como Agente Especial Dale Cooper *Frances Bay como Sra. Chalfont *Catherine E. Coulson como A Mulher do Tronco *Michael J. Anderson como O Homem de Outro Lugar *Frank Silva como Bob *Walter Olkewicz como Jacques Renault *Al Strobel como Philip Gerard (O Homem de Um Braço) *Gary Hershberger como Mike Nelson *Sandra Kinder como Irene *Chris Pedersen como Tommy *Victor Rivers como Buck *Rick Aiello como Cliff Howard *Gary Bullock como Xerife Cable Secundários *Jon Huck como Agente do FBI (Gene, agente de óculos) *Mike Malone como Agente do FBI (Agente armado) *Joe Berman como Motorista de Ônibus *Yvonne Roberts como Primeira Prostituta (A de saia) *Audra L. Cooper como Segunda Prostituta *John Hoobler como Piloto *Kimberly Ann Cole como Lil, a Dançarina *Elizabeth Ann McCarthy como Secretária Risonha *C.H. Evans como Jack *Paige Bennett como Garota Francesa no Hap's *G. Kenneth Davidson como Velho no Hap's *Ingrid Brucato como Mulher Curiosa *Margaret Adams como Moradora do Fat Trout *Carlton L. Russell como Homem Saltitante *Calvin Lockhart como O Eletricista *Jonathan J. Leppell como Neto da Sra. Chalfont *David Brisbin como Segundo Madeireiro *Andrea Hays como Heidi *Julee Cruise como Cantora do Roadhouse *Steven Hodges como Banda no Roadhouse *William Ungerman como Banda no Roadhouse *Joseph "Simon" Szeibert como Banda no Roadhouse *Gregory 'Smokey' Hormel como Banda no Roadhouse *Joseph L. Altruda como Banda no Roadhouse *James Parks como Mecânico *Jane Jones como Professora *Karin Robison como Anjo no Vagão de Trem *Lorna MacMillan como Anjo na Sala Vermelha The Missing Pieces O lançamento Blu-ray da série incluía 92 minutos de cenas cortadas do filme, contando com vários personagens da série que não apareceram na versão final do filme e expandindo o final da série. Elenco *Chris Isaak como Agente Especial Chester Desmond *Kiefer Sutherland como Sam Stanley *C.H. Evans como Jack *Sandra Kinder como Irene *Rick Aiello como Cliff Howard *Elizabeth McCarthy como Secretária Risonha *Steven Beard como Crime Van Driver (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Gary Bullock como Xerife Cable *Kyle MacLachlan como Agente Especial do FBI Dale Cooper *David Bowie como Phillip Jeffries *Hirsh Diamant como Chefe de Escritório (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Stefano Loverso como Carregador (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Jeanne Bonser como Dançarina (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Alex Samorano como Dançarina (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Michael J. Anderson como O Homem de Outro Lugar *Carlton L. Russel como Homem Saltitante *Calvin Lockhart como O Eletricista *Jürgen Prochnow como Madeireiro *David Brisbin como Segundo Madeireiro *Jonathan J. Leppell como Neto da Sra. Tremond *Frances Bay como Sra. Tremond (Chalfont) *Frank Silva como Bob *Sheryl Lee como Laura Palmer *David Lynch como Chefe do Escritório Regional do FBI Gordon Cole *Miguel Ferrer como Agente do FBI Albert Rosenfield *Dori Guterson como Empregada (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Gary Hershberger como Mike Nelson *Dana Ashbrook como Bobby Briggs *Moira Kelly como Donna Hayward *Grace Zabriskie como Sarah Palmer *Ray Wise como Leland Palmer *Brian T. Finney como Caminhoneiro (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Jack Nance como Pete Martell (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Joan Chen como Jocelyn Packard (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Ed Wright como Dell Mibbler (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Mädchen Amick como Shelly Johnson *Peggy Lipton como Norma Jennings *Andrea Hays como Heidi *Wendy Robie como Nadine Hurley (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Everett McGill como Big Ed Hurley (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Marvin Rosand como Cozinheiro (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Warren Frost como Dr. Will Hayward (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Mary Jo Deschanel como Eileen Hayward (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Eric DaRe como Leo Johnson *Victor Rivers como Buck *Chris Pedersen como Tommy *Dennis E. Roberts como Dennis, o Barman (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Al Strobel como Philip Gerard (O Homem de um Braço) *Pamela Gidley como Teresa Banks *Phoebe Augustine como Ronette Pulaski *Walter Olkewicz como Jacques Renault *Michael Horse como Oficial Tommy "Hawk" Hill (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Harry Goaz como Oficial Andy Brennan (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Michael Ontkean como Xerife Harry S. Truman(apenas em Missing Pieces) *Russ Tamblyn como Dr. Lawrence Jacoby (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Don S. Davis como Major Garland Briggs (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Charlotte Stewart como Betty Briggs (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Kimmy Robertson como Lucy Moran (apenas em Missing Pieces) *James Marshall como James Hurley *Catherine E. Coulson como A Mulher do Tronco *Heather Graham como Annie Blackburn *Therese Xavier Tinling como Enfermeira (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Chuck McQuarry como Médico (apenas em Missing Pieces) *Steven Hodges como Baterista - O Quarto Rosa *David Jaurequi como Guitarrista - O Quarto Rosa *Andy Armer como Tecladista - O Quarto Rosa *Don Falzone como Baixista - O Quarto Rosa Referências Categoria:Twin Peaks Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Incompleta